Expectations
by Lady of Roses
Summary: Is this what was expected? What you wanted? Am I to be society’s bride first and myself second? Should I lose my identity, my entire being to please you! Should I?


This is just a pointless attempt at a dramatic ramble, in other words an one-shot. I got bored in math and decided to apply to pen to the notebook and that was the beginning half of this ramble. The whole thing was kind of pointless and not well synthesized but yeah. I just got really bored in math…actually that's where most of my ideas originated in. **There will be no other story connected to this piece of work.** Sorry for the grammar mistakes and confusion a head of time! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way.

* * *

**Expectations**

What exactly do you want from me? Do you expect me to be a prim and silent doll, only there for your own personal enjoyment? Or am I to be who I am, who you married. Do you expect a change to occur when you placed that bullion ring upon my finger? Am I to be trapped and contained by that mere ring that shackled my existence to yours?

Is a transformation supposed to occur? Am I to thrown my head back, scream to the heavens for one last time to release my inner spirit and sorrow just to become that meek shell of a girl you wish? Should I change my whole persona, my entire outlook on life just to prove that I am compatible to you?

Is this what was expected? What you wanted? Am I to be society's bride first and myself second? Should I lose my identity, my entire being to please you! Should I?

Silence. Silence is your answer. Why? Why this eternal silence! Answer me, why won't you answer me! Tell me what you want from me. Tell me my expectations; stop hiding behind that cold mahogany door!

_Please…Tell me what _**you**_ want…_

I can't allow society to dictate my every move if I don't know if that's what you wanted from me. What do you expect? What do you desire? Should I do what is anticipated from a woman in my position, or should I break the strict rules of society and be myself?

Silence. That is all that lingers, that is all that is left of the expectations from you. The eerie silence drowns out the cries and screams of the surrounding area. Silence drowning out the pain.

A scream of distress arises and than silence. Always silence. That deafening silence of the dead and the demise of my expectations. Of my existence, of my life.

Am I to be just a hollow shell? What are my expectations, what do you expect from me? A sob escaped my lips as I clenched the fabric of my black dress in misery. Tell me. Why don't you tell me?

_Leave._

You want me to leave? Is that why the heavens are crying, is that why you're hiding, why you're not in view any more? Is that why I'm alone and abandoned?

_Please just leave…_

I need to know my expectations…I need to know why! Why did this have to happen! Why must these expectations and questions fall upon me so soon? I'm still too young and too broken to have self doubt.

_All I ever wanted was you to be happy…_

Why did you have to leave? Why must fate be so cruel to wretch you away from me so soon? Without allowing me any time to find closure, without allowing us any time to discuss the inevitable end. Why did fate choose to take only one of us when there were two of us in the carriage?

_Please don't do this to yourself…_

Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me alone? I wasn't ready, _we _weren't ready. I can't do this alone, you knew that, and yet you left me. Alone.

_All I expect from you is to be happy…with or without me…_

Why did you have to die Kurama?

* * *

Why did he have to die indeed? The answer is because I wanted him too! Well once again sorry for all the confusion and the fact that the whole thing was basically written in question form, but it's my story and I'll do whatever I want! You can actually figure it out by the context clues, like the fact that he's "hiding behind that cold mahogany door" which is the top part of the coffin. Also the black dress and yeah. This story's setting is suppose to be in the cemetery, and all the "rules of society" is actually connected to the rules of _Ton _in England before the 19th century about the time of mourning and if she should remarry again. If you have any more questions feel free to ask! This is a very vague story because I wanted it to be, reviews are highly anticipated and since this is during summer break I'm expecting reviews!

-Lady of Roses 


End file.
